


Thinking is overrated

by melonbutterfly



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-06
Updated: 2009-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, everything Zach did was open the door. The door to his house. Because somebody rang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking is overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Размышления переоценивают](https://archiveofourown.org/works/834433) by [Hvostya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvostya/pseuds/Hvostya)



> Response to a prompt at the rps_kink_meme.

Really, everything Zach did was open the door. The door to his house. Because somebody rang.

A totally normal action, right? Everyone opens their door, or somebody else's door; it's a wide-spread thing.

So there's really no reason that it should have such consequences. Zach longs for the time when he could open the door and not be stunned into silence before anyone even said anything. Just by the _sight_ (but _damn_ , what a sight!) of the one who rang.

He has no idea why Chris rings his door either. He has a key to his house, just like Zach has a key to Chris' home, and most of the time they enter without being skittish about it. It's very nice too; Zach revels in the fact that he has someone he trusts so much that he has no qualms at all about giving them the key to his home even though they don't live there, and he's very flattered and awed and kind of overwhelmed that Chris actualy reciprocates that. Because while Chris often seems like the guy next door, he is very protective of his privacy and doesn't let anyone in just like that. Or at all. And yes, they get along swimmingly, but Chris and Zoe get along great as well, and Zoe didn't get a key. Which might partly be because she's not living in the neighbourhood, but that's not the point. The point is that Chris trusts Zach and Zach trusts Chris.

Which is why Chris shouldn't ring the door. He has keys. And most of all, Zach shouldn't stand in the door and gape at him like an idiot—but that's not really his fault, because, sweet Morgana, he really has no other choice when Chris stands there in a _t-shirt_. A not exactly tight or clingy, but most certainly not-wide t-shirt either. A damp t-shirt, because it's summer and that is the season of bright sun and hotness and apparently also the season of Irresistible Chris Pine In Damp Not-Clingy-But-Somehow-Still-Clingy-T-Sh

irts.

"So, you going to let me in or what?", Chris Pine in the damp not-clingy-but-somehow-still-clingy-t-shirt says.

"Argbl," Zach replies, but at least he manages to move a tiny fraction to the side, enough so Chris rightly interprets it as the invitation his brain and tongue are not yet able to put to words and slips past him into the house.

Zach kind of loves the way his shirt melts around his round shoulders and falls down his back, dips into the slight concave that is his lower back. If it weren't for the jeans Chris is wearing, the hem of it would teasingly nip at the curve of his bottom, but Zach almost isn't complaining, because Chris' ass in jeans is _yummy_. Just as yummy as his back is, and hell, _all_ of Chris is yummy, no matter what he's wearing.

"Dude, why the hell is your air condition so high?", Chris complains and rubs one hand over his arm, but continues on his way into Zach's kitchen.

Zach clears his throat and manages to reply something half-reasonable, though not witty (something along the lines of "might be because it's so hot outside"), and follows him, trying not to loose focus while ogling his backside. Really, if he can get that excited just because someone appears in a halfway tight (though not really) and kind of damp t-shirt, it's definitely time for sex. Even and especially if that someone is Chris, because while Chris is sex on legs personified (and yes, Zach kind of has stalked the Internet and has the photos to back that opinion, but he knows the number of people who agree is considerably higher than that of those who don't anyway), he's also Zach's best friend in the world, ever. And Zach certainly doesn't want to turn into one of these persons who spend most of their time angsting over their love interest and pondering whether or not they might have a chance. So he doesn't. And mostly it's easy, because they understand each other so well it's almost cliché sometimes; it feels like they have been friends for years and years and don't need words anymore. To no other person, not even his brother, has he said "that's what I wanted to say" as often—or has it said to him—and no other person can with just one word make him laugh so hard he snorts drinks up his nose. And that's great, and it's awesome, and it's elating—but then every-so-often, mostly when he's almost sure that he finally safely managed to achieve the healthy balance of being totally smitten with him, but still being his best friend—Chris does something to skid him off-balance again.

Like appear in a damp, clingy t-shirt.

Honestly, he has no idea why- well, actually he _does_ know why t-shirts turned so popular. Actually knows it very well.

And Zach is just busy whining about how unfair the world is (though it's the awesome kind of unfair that makes you feel happy and whiny all at once, that makes you wonder if you should just quit being an idiot and settle for _this is awesome_ , damn the consequences) when Chris does something to makes it even more unfair.

He's talking, which isn't that surprising—Chris likes to talk; currently he's explaining how he managed to lock himself out and really it's a great thing Zach has a key and lives close by, but it's so hot so he really needs something to drink. That's where the unfairness starts. Because Chris walks up to Zach's fridge and bends over to take a bottle of water Zach always stores there (it makes Zach think of the pictures of half-naked women doing the same, and a caption saying "This is why the beer is always stored at the lowest part of the fridge", or something like that) and then he closes the fridge again, almost completely turns around, opens the bottle and drinks.

The bending over is nice for reasons he does not need to explain while the drinking-part is nice because it makes Chris' larynx bob, and also because Chris stretches and kind of presents his body for another ogling session that is perfectly safe because Chris always drinks with his eyes closed, but the really mean part is the combination of damp, kind-of-clingy shirt nuzzling around his chest and, as if that weren't enough already, of tight nipples (caused by either the cold fridge air or the air condition or both, but who cares about physics at times like this?) that are clearly visible through the reddish cloth.

It's _mean_. And awesome, and Zach knows he won't stop obsessing over this for days, half-cursing and half-admiring whoever invented the cloth t-shirts are made of, because yes, Chris is indeed sexy in button-down shirts as well, as he is sexy in everything, but really. _Really_.

So it's really, really not Zach's fault that when Chris sets the bottle down (and it's like it's in fucking slow-motion, god damn it) and looks up at Zach from between his lashes with a twinkle in his way-too-blue eyes that can only be described as lascivious and then _fucking licks his lips_ \- it's really not Zach's fault that he can't help but kind of jump Chris. In a totally not-elegant way at all; actually he does it so clumsily Chris stumbles backwards half a step into the kitchen counter and drops the bottle, causing the icy water to spill all over the floor and if Zach were paying attention to that, he'd be bothered by the way it soaks the hem of his pants and freezes his naked toes, but he isn't paying attention to that at all. He's too busy trying to process the fact that he has grabbed Chris' face between his hands and has pushed his tongue into his mouth like some savage—and fuck, it's cold because of the water and it's breathtaking so it's a good thing he doesn't need to breathe yet; he has done it all his life after all and clearly deserves a short break from it, doesn't he?—and that after a short moment of shock, Chris grabs his pants above his hipbone with one hand to pull him closer and simultaneously sneaks the other—the one that is colder because of the cold bottle of water it has been holding—around the back of his neck to hold him as he surges forwards to launch a counter-attack.

Kisses shouldn't be like war, but this one is, and really why should it not, it's marvellous. Fantastic. Incredible. Amazing.

Damn it, he's kissing _Chris_ ; that fact alone makes it so much more phenomenal than kissing anyone else could ever be.

…wait. Waitwaitwaitwait. "Wait-", he tries to say but it's a little hard because he doesn't really want to let go of Chris' lips and tongue, especially not now that the temperature of Chris' mouth is returning to normal (and they really should kiss again after drinking something icy cold, it makes the whole thing so much more exciting or at least the supposes it does because he actually hasn't kissed Chris at all yet so has no parameters to measure this most certainly excellent kiss with) but he manages to pull back long enough to take a breath that can be actually counted as such, and with the return of oxygen in his brain comes also the rush of reality setting back in.

Zach would probably have stumbled backwards in shock if it weren't for the tight hold Chris has of him; his fingers on his hip are almost bruising and the arm he has slung around his neck (and wasn't that a cold hand just a second ago?) doesn't feel like it's about to let go anytime soon either. And then Chris says "No way" and his voice is deep and kind of rough in a way that sends shivers down Zach's back and makes him want continue with whatever he's doing, no matter what it takes, as long as Chris continues to sound like that. It makes him hungry to elicit more noises from him, and he doesn't care if it's actual speech or not. At all.

Yet, it's not on purpose that he rolls his hips into Chris' and draws a high, throaty moan from him, and his own answering whine is accidental as well. But he's still breathing and still thinking and shouldn't he take a step back so he can actually rationally consider-

Chris opens his eyes and looks at him and whispers "Don't stop, not now," and his eyes speak volumes more without saying a word; there's vulnerability in them, fear, hope, elation and a kind of hunger that isn't simply lust but something more, so much more it makes Zach's mouth run dry and his heart beat twice as quickly as before.

And he replies "God, not ever" and dives back in; reality can kindly fuck off.

Or better yet, he's going to make _this_ reality. Now. Later. Now.


End file.
